bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zephrysc/Karna Masta OE Concept: Unrivaled God Karna Masta
Everyone remembers Mildran's battle against him. What if he was a unit? This is my concept for a Karna Masta Mock Unit. (NOTE: I'm still working on this, so don't blame me if some things aren't filled in yet. Also, the image defaulted to Vargas.) (ANOTHER NOTE: Yes, I know. The UBB HP conversion is nuts. But hey, look who it is. Freaking Karna Masta.) }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 65 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = WORK IN PROGRESS |summon = I am the god of gods. I am the king of kings. Kneel before me, mortal; you stand in the presence of the Holy Emperor Karna Masta... |fusion = Strengthening a god who is known as the 'God of Destruction...' You must truly be a fool. Nonetheless, I will still accept this offering. |evolution = | hp_base = 7250 |atk_base = |def_base = |rec_base = | hp_lord = |atk_lord = |def_lord = |rec_lord = | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = 1 |combo_hits = 19 |normaldc = 57 |ls = Unrivaled Dominance |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters, 130% boost to Spark, critical, and elemental damage, probable powerful Spark critical, enormously boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when Spark count exceeds certain amount and reduces all elemental damage by 10% |lsnote = 10% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage & 600% boost to BB Atk after 50 Sparks |bb = Decimation |bbdescription = 29 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark, critical and elemental damage for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns and additional powerful damage at turn's end for 2 turns |bbnote = 35% HP conversion, 180% Spark, critical and elemental damage, heals (4000~5000 + 45% of healer's Rec), +45% BC efficacy, 650% DoT modifier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 29 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 36 |bbdc = 29 |bbmultiplier = 590 |sbb = Eternal Damnation |sbbdescription = 38 combo powerful Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to HP), 12 combo massive Light, Dark attack on single foe, hugely boosts all parameters for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, slight Spark damage reduction for 2 turns and considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 400% + 580% x HP / base max HP, 190% parameters boost, 220% BB Atk, 250 HP fill per Spark, fills 4-8 BC, 25% Spark damage reduction and fills 650 OD |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 38 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 75 |sbbdc = 38 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 12 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbb_hpscale2 = false |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb = Holy Frontier |ubbdescription = 60 combo massive all-elemental attack on all foes, completely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark, critical and elemental damage for 3 turns, activates Light barrier, adds all elements to attack for 3 turns, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns and additional massive damage at turn's end for 2 turns |ubbnote = 100% HP conversion, 800% BB Atk, 300% Spark, critical and elemental damage, 30,000 HP Light barrier, fills 25 BC and 3000% DoT modifier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 60 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 60 |ubbmultiplier = 3500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = The One True God |esitem = |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters for all Units, negates all status ailments, negates all stat reductions, critical, elemental and Def ignoring damage, adds huge BB gauge boost to BB/SBB and raises Atk parameter limit to 150000 |esnote = 10 BC boost |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 25 |omniskill1_1_desc = 65% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% Spark damage reduction |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Reduces damage taken for 2 turns after damage taken exceeds certain amount |omniskill2_2_note = 25% damage reduction after taking 7,500 damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds negation of stat reductions for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill3_2_sp = 15 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds Light barrier effect to BB, Dark barrier effect to SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 2000 HP Light barrier and 3500 HP Dark barrier |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds probable slight reduction to critical and elemental damage for 1 turn effect to SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 25% chance for 15% Crit and elemental vulnerability |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = |howtoget = It's a fan-made unit. You can't get it. Even if you did, it would be nerfed a lot. |notes = }} Category:Blog posts